Scars in the Future, Wounds of the Past
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: I was scared; not for my life. But for the life I carried inside of me. I didn't want to lose my son, Nashi. What if future Lucy was pregnant during the time she showed up to Natsu and the other's?


_Note: This is a present for Lieutenant Myst. She has done a lot for me, so I thought I would gift her with this present._

* * *

 _Future Lucy's POV_

I stared as the Rogue from the future was telling my past self, and my friends about what was going to happen. He explained on why and how Humanity met a terrible fate, involving dragons. I also listened, on how he said _someone_ had closed the gate and caused all the dragons to attack.

They were all lies.

I couldn't do anything. I couldn't shout at him. I was scared; not for my life. But for the life I carried inside of me. I didn't want to lose my son, Nashi. In a result of me speaking up, that wouldn't just in danger my life, but my child's.

I clutched the scarf that was around my neck, the one Natsu wore. The one he always would show up wearing. The scarf that was made out of Igneel's scales.

I forced the tears not to fall down my face, reminding myself that I could change it all. I could make my husband, Natsu, live. Nashi, my child, would have a father.

"I don't really follow you," I heard Natsu say bluntly. "But who is this person that interferes?" he asked, looking at the future Rogue with a frown as he cocked his head, curiosity filling his eyes along with confusion.

For a moment, I looked exactly like my past self. We had the same, terrified, and confused expressions, and were standing in the exact same positions. We stared at the man across from us, curiosity filling our minds.

Rogue opened his eyes, and looked right into my past self direction. "You," he started, a black shadow spear forming into his hand. "Lucy Heartfilia!" he shouted, launching the spear toward her.

My past self's eyes widened as it launched straight for her heart. Her brown eyes were filled with terror. Her limbs, paralyzed from the fear that shocked throughout her whole body.

She was helpless.

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed, running toward the spear, running his hand through it in an effort to stop it from piercing the Celestial Mage. His eyes were wide, but Lucy's were wider.

The dark spear raced towards her, aiming right for her heart. I stared in shock and horror, not knowing what to do.

Once the spear was inches away from my past self, instinct kicked in; if it were to struck her heart, I would die. Nashi would cease to exist. And everyone else, would perish. There were many thoughts in mind, but those were the main.

I then, assured myself that if it were to change, Nashi may be born into a loving, and brighter future. And everything would be perfect.

Realizing that, I quickly jumped in front of my past self. Right around that time, I felt a slight kick hitting from the inside of my stomach.

My son had kicked for the first time.

The joy I felt was quickly diminished when the spear hit me straight in the stomach, and I felt this sense of magic leave me as realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

My son, just moments after he had done his first kick, was gone.

Nashi was dead.

Pain exploded. Not mine, Nashi's. Everyone turned around, shocked expressions on their face. They all stared as I leaked blood into the the dark cloke I was wearing.

"H-hey! You!" Lucy's screamed, still in her moment of shock.

"Lucy!" Happy yelled, running toward me.

Natsu just stood there, his hand crumbled into a fist. His face, full of sadness. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. He shook, full of anger, tears streaming down his face as he stared at the scene, not wanting to see his best friend's moment of pain, but yet he kept on staring.

"There are two Lucy's?" Rogue asked, shocked about what had just happened. His eyes were wide, as he looked at my soon to be dead body. He didn't have a clue on what was going on. Now, he would have to finish the mission, and kill the other Lucy.

"I… didn't close the portal..." I coughed, realizing that it was slowly burning through my body as my past self cradled me in her arms.

Lucy looked at me, her eyes wide as she was trying to come up with a way on how everything would turn out fine. "I know! I would never do that!" she assured, still cradling me, not wanting to let go. "Why did you protect me?!"

"You're me in the past…" I started, my voice cracking. "so if you would die, I would disappear." I cringed as the magic was burning into me. At that moment, I couldn't be saved. The magic would soon burn completely through me.

I then forced a smile. "Dying with myself at my side…" I forced tears not to fall down my face, trying not to make my past self cry. "It feels weird."

"It feels weird for me, too! Don't die!" Lucy cried.

Lily stared at what was going on, trying to see what he could do, and how he could help. His eyes widened. "H-hey, what about healing magic?"

"With a wound that deep… nothing can…" Loke started, looking at his Master as she was slowly dying.

"That's okay, enough."

"I never thought I would be able to see any of you again," I said, my voice full of sadness and regret, but happiness filling me, knowing that I had seen them for one last time. "But I did, one more time. That alone makes me happy."

"Lucy… No! Don't die!" Happy cried, tears coming down his face as he walked over to me.

"I'm not from this age.. No. I'm not from this world. The me of this world will live on with her comrades," I assured, putting a hand on Happy's face in an effort to comfort my friend. "Don't be sad."

"I am sad!" he yelled, crying as he looked at me with wide, sad eyes. "I don't care what world your from, or what anyone says! Lucy is Lucy! And you're still my friend!" he screamed, tears pouring down his face as he sobbed into my hand. "Of course I'm sad!"

That was then, I hugged him as he sobbed into me. I the turned to my past self. "Hey, show me your Guild Mark."

Lucy's eyes were full of confusion as she moved her hand toward mine. I touched the Guild Mark of Fairy Tail, remembering all the fun times we had together. Laughs, cries, and moments full of anger.

Then, the tears came down my face. My home.

Fairy Tail.

Lucy widened her eyes. "Where's your's?" she asked, tears streaming down her face as she looked at my hands, searching for a Guild Mark, only to see no trace of the emblem of Fairy Tail.

"I wanted to have… more adventures," I said, feeling death slowly pull me over. I then collapsed to the ground, out of my past self's embrace. "Please…. protect the future." My cloak went up a bit when Lucy tried her best to grab me. The tiny bump visible for those who were close. The tiny bump that my Nashi use to be. I closed my eyes, as I was met with death's cold, and comforting embrace.

Knowing that I would visit my husband and my child soon.

* * *

 _Natsu's POV_

I glanced at Future Lucy's corpse, her dead body laying there. I made my way over to her, wanting to see my comrade. I sat next to her, tears streaming down my face as I looked at her closed eyes and her long blonde hair.

Then, my heart stopped.

She was wearing my scarf.

I ran my hand threw her hair, tears slightly coming down my face. My eyes drifted down, to where her cloak wasn't shown in. Revealing her white dress with small flower patterns on it. My eyes widened, seeing a tiny bump to where the blast had hit her. I tried my best not to cry, but it all came out.

She was pregnant.

Then, I sobbed. She lost her child…

"I'm gonna kill him!"

* * *

 _Note: This is the first emotional story I've ever written. Let me know what you think. It may be the last… because I almost cried writing it…_

 _-Master_


End file.
